Stronger Than We've Ever Been
by lizook
Summary: Maybe I should just sleep on the floor"


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in established relationship

**A/N**: As usual, this fic wouldn't have been written without the help of some amazing people; thanks to **nicolemack** for offhandedly suggesting this idea, to **K. Elisabeth **for feedback on the beginning, and **space77** for being an awesome, superfast, multi-tasking beta.

**Disclaimer**: Bones sadly doesn't belong to me. Title taken from Dierks Bentley's _Come A Little Closer.

* * *

_"This isn't working. Maybe," he wrapped his arm around her waist as their legs tangled together, "maybe I should just sleep on the floor."

"Don't be silly, Booth, we sleep this close at home," she turned, head falling to the crook of his neck as she looked at him through the darkness, "we're just not used to worrying about falling off the mattress."

"True, if only Rebecca hadn't been so determined that we stay for dinner, we would have been long gone before the ice started."

But Rebecca _had _insisted that they stay and have dinner with her parents - the same people now in the guest bedroom while they were huddled on a single air mattress in Becca's home office - because, really, they were "sort of family, after all".

He wasn't sure what had prompted the gesture, but she was making an effort and, after all they'd been through, he wasn't about to reject it. So they'd sat through dinner and some awkward conversation (_"You can't do better than our baby, Seeley, but I suppose a best selling novelist is a good second choice"_) while the ice coated the roads and their car.

He shifted, pulling her flush to him as he maneuvered them away from the edge of the mattress. "Why didn't you correct Becca's dad?" He knew she'd been dying to, had seen how her eyes flared.

"I assumed that correcting him about my profession and the assumption that I'm some sort of possession would only exacerbate the situation. Besides," she slipped her hand under his shirt, "I know you don't think that."

"Well, I _am _lucky, but not because you're some second ch-" he gulped as she hooked her leg over his hip, "what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She grinned, feeling him harden beneath her as her nails trailed lightly across his chest. "As nice as it was having Parker this week, the flu had one of us up with him every night and..." she pressed her lips to his jaw, "I missed this."

"I did, too," unconsciously, he pulled at the sweatshirt - _his sweatshirt _- she wore, slowly beginning to remove it, "but what about..."

"The door is closed," she leaned back, frustrated with his slowness, and shrugged out of the shirt, "everyone else is asleep."

He grinned, his hands roaming over her hips and waist before cupping her breasts, "Mmm, you'll have to try and be a little," his thumbs swept over her nipples, teasing them as he pushed up on his elbows, "tiny bit more quiet than normal."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Booth. This," she leaned into his touch, her hands struggling with his shirt as he continued to caress and tease, "is what _you _do to me."

He groaned as she rocked her hips against his, "You certainly know how to stroke a guy's ego."

Her hands stilled as she pressed them together from head to toe, her lips brushing over his jaw, "It's true," she grasped his hand, wriggling out of her panties as she guided him between her legs, "feel."

"God," he inhaled sharply, her desire for him making him dizzy, "you're," he wrapped his arms around her, flipping them "so wet."

She raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth lifting as she pushed his boxers off, "Are you going to do something about that?"

"Damn right, I am." He smirked, tossing his shirt over his shoulder, and covered her body with his.

Their mouths met hungrily, her hands skimming down his spine and settling on his ass as he sucked at her bottom lip. Gasping, she wrapped her leg across his waist, hands pressing desperately into him, urging him to move.

His lips brushed over her jaw, down her throat, and he grinned against her collarbone, his tongue swirling over her skin, as he slowly slid into her heat.

"Oh, shit," her nails dug into him, hips rising to meet his every thrust, "need you to... faster...."

His hands spanned her waist as he increased their pace, still moving gently against her, "Bones, Jesus," his eyes slammed shut as her back bowed and he hitched her leg higher over his hip, "never want to leave.... feels too damn...." he groaned as her teeth scraped up his neck, "oh, sooooo damn good..."

"Yes, oh god," she moaned, arousal increasing as the sheet shifted on the mattress, her back sliding, and he clutched her tightly, bringing them even closer together, "love you..." Her hand twisted in his hair, greedily guiding his mouth back to hers.

He grunted, thrusting into her faster as he returned the sentiment, murmuring it against her lips over and over. Her teeth tugged at his bottom lip, breathing becoming shallow, her fingers drumming on his neck in time with their movements as she flew apart beneath him.

"God, you're amazing." He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, continuing to press his hips to hers even as she pulsed around him, the tension building quickly once more.

"Booth, please...." it came out breathy, almost a whisper as she clung to him, her knees pressing hard into his sides, "oh, too much..." her head flew back, her entire body shaking as another wave of heat rushed through her.

He gasped and returned to her once, twice more, before coming, orgasm ravaging his body. "Fuck, yes..." Collapsing, he cupped her face, knee nudging between hers as-

*Whoosh*

"What was...?"

"Did we just...?"

Laughter overtook them as they began sinking to the floor, his nose nuzzling her cheek as he rolled closer. "We broke the mattress, I guess we owe Becca a new one."

"Perhaps," her lips brushed over his before she settled against his chest, eyes slipping shut as his hand caressed her lower back, "we should spring for a double."


End file.
